


Power over Me

by TypeA_Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Minor Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeA_Anonymous/pseuds/TypeA_Anonymous
Summary: After Regina sacrifices herself for the savior during a fight against their latest villain Emma and the group set out to try and bring the former Queen back to them. During the journey Emma is forced to address past decisions and comes to realize that it's time she fought for her happily ever after all the while hoping that it's Regina's as well.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Power over Me" by Dermot Kennedy.

Her vision swam, clearing slowly as she tried to bring herself back to full consciousness. The vision of the Charmings being tossed through the air back down the street from where they had just appeared from ready to fight had her straining to stand before she could even see straight.

Refusing to grunt, the former queen let out a labored breath as she clutched at the brick behind her stabling herself. She pushed through the pain and haze as she caught sight of the blonde stand from where she had been kneeling over her pirate’s unconscious body and ready herself to attack their latest adversary; the wizard Aldredge.

She watched as The Savior threw her magic towards the wizard who, looking as though he was swatting away a fly, pushed the magic right back towards its sender. 

It was in that moment that time seemed to come to a near stop. Watching the blonde stumble back from the impact of her own magic, the brunette, forgetting her own pain, began sprinting towards her son’s other mother. 

The only thing she could hear over the deafening ring in her ears was her own labored breaths as she shot forward, pushing herself with everything she had to reach the blonde in time. With her eyes locked onto her target, she could just make out Aldredge to her left. She could see him pulling on his power, centering it and himself for his attack. And then… all she saw was green. 

Emma had looked up. Locking eyes with her, she could see everything she held dear in those eyes and in that moment, without a thought, she knew she refused to lose that. And then… time was flying again. 

She saw the black ball of magic release from the wizard’s hold at the same time she felt the tingle of her own magic surge through her body. One second she was mid-sprint and the next she was in front of Emma. From behind she could just make out the scream of her own name as she gasped in trying to catch her own breath. And then...pain. 

It coursed through her. Every nerve ending alight with an indescribable burning. She had no vision, no hearing, no smell, no taste, just the unbearable feeling of a crippling burn that touched every part of her. And then...it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was some back corner of her mind that was finally able to register David as the one pulling her from the ground. Even with this dawning knowledge she continued to thrash about trying to free her arms which were now pinned against her body in a frantic attempt to escape - she had to keep looking!

“Stop it! Emma!” David tightened his hold on her. “Emma stop!” 

In an instant the energy drained from her body; going slack she turned her head to look at her mom. 

“Emma what happened? Is Hook ok? Where’s Aldredge?” Watching on as her mom took in the scene fully, she saw the question on the other woman’s face before she spoke it. “Where’s Regina?” 

She didn’t know when she had, but she realized she must have started crying at some point as she felt the wetness on her cheeks. Feeling her dad release her as she heard Snow gasp, she stared in a daze at the empty spot on the ground where Regina had previously been standing.

“Emma. Honey, where is she?” 

“I don’t know.” Came out in croak. Her voice felt as though she hadn’t used it in years. “She just...and then Aldredge he...she… I don’t know.” 

She felt her father stiffen behind her and the brief silence that followed her mumbled non-explanation was broken by a sob escaping her mom. 

Once again there was a distant part of her that was trying to grasp onto reality and that realized she should probably check on Hook who was still lying to the left behind her still unconscious. However, that voice didn’t matter; she didn’t have the energy, the time, or the desire to pay any more attention to that voice. The only thing she had room for now was the repeating question - where was Regina? 

“Henry’s going to be heartbroken.” Breathed Snow. 

Oh God….Henry. She was going to have to talk to Henry!

How was she going to do this!? How do you tell a 12yr old boy that his mom is gone? How do you walk in, look your son in his eyes, and tell him that the woman who raised him, loved him … how do you take your son’s world away from him? How do you tell your son that his beautifully stubborn asshole of a mother selfishly jumped in front of a deranged wizard’s attack to protect you?! How was SHE supposed to EXPLAIN to THEIR son that his mom, who was ironically NOT the savior, left them because she has a fucking savior complex?! 

She concentrated on her breathing trying to slow the erratic pattern down. She had to focus. 

Normally, she’d go to Regina with something like this. Regina always had the answers. Regina always knew what to do. Regina was always in control. Regina always did the right thing; well, now she always did the right thing, maybe not in her previous life, but now she was a hero, now she was... 

Fuck! Regina wasn’t here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not supposed to take this long to post! I apologize for the wait but life, even during a pandemic, seems to get in the way. 
> 
> Regarding the writing itself - this chapter went in a completely different direction then outlined (haha) and I rushed a bit to get it out so that I'd have something to post. I will say that the next chapters will be longer and have more dialogue - we'll be getting some SQ interaction as we start to delve into their relationship prior to this event!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed and please leave your thoughts, comments, tips, etc in the comments! I'm planning on having the next chapter up next week as it just needs a bit of tweaking.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story hit me one day when listening to "Power over Me" by Dermot Kennedy and it's been a WIP that I can't seem to shake. Though this first part is in the POV of Regina, the majority of the story will be told from Emma's POV with an occasional chapter going back to Regina's. The story has taken on a tone and language of it's own and as a result taken me a bit out of my comfort zone which has been nice. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, but I do have some future chapters outlined and the next one started. Since this is a WIP I don't have any upload schedule, however I will upload as quickly as possible. I swore I wouldn't upload a fic that wasn't finished, or at least partly finished, but I have a habit of constantly revising so I'm trying to force myself to actually get this one out of my head. If you have any comments or feedback I'd greatly appreciate reading them in comments. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
